


Second Time's a Surprise

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, twice in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's fifty. Coming twice in one night isn't something realistic. Sonny begs to differ.





	Second Time's a Surprise

"You cannot be serious."

Those are Rafael's first words when he wakes up from his post-sex doze. He'd come to because the bed had been shifting so much. He'd expected to find Sonny fighting with the tangled comforter, as was usually the case, but instead, Sonny's positioning himself between Rafael's spread legs, thumbs just skimming Rafael's inner thighs.

"What?" Sonny asks, meeting Rafael's gaze for a moment before bending over to kiss at Rafael's chest. He nuzzles Rafael's sternum and lightly kisses each nipple.

Rafael presses into Sonny's touch even as he rolls his eyes. "You can't honestly think you can get me going again."

"Why not?" Sonny asks as he slides his palms down Rafael's thighs, dragging his fingernails lightly.

"I'm fifty," Rafael replies. 

"So?" Sonny meets Rafael's eyes again. "Fifty's not dead."

"Wow, thank you tacky sign from Pinterest."

Sonny grins and stretches so he can kiss Rafael on the mouth. "I want to touch you," he says after the kiss. "I want to make you feel good."

"You did," Rafael says. "I wasn't napping because I was bored."

Sonny chuckles. "High praise. Thanks." He drops his head and kisses Rafael's neck, then his cheek. "Let me love you," he says into Rafael's ear. 

Rafael sighs at the request, Sonny's sincerity taking away his arguments without even trying. "When you put it like that…" he grumbles, but he's smiling when Sonny kisses him again. 

"I love touching you," Sonny says as he sits up straight and looks Rafael over. "I love looking at you." He presses lightly at Rafael's knees, and Rafael opens his legs farther. "I love making you feel good."

"I know," Rafael replies softly. It's the only thing he can say when Sonny gets like this. The quiet intensity of Sonny's love radiating off of him to fill the room. Rafael used to be scared of it, the way Sonny could share that level of feeling so freely, but now it just makes him feel content. This good, kind man loves him so much and wants to show it, and Rafael lets himself have it.

Sonny smiles at him, soft and adoring, and then he maneuvers so he's on his stomach, head between Rafael's thighs. He kisses Rafael's knees, then drags his mouth lightly along Rafael's inner thigh. He stops at the halfway point, nuzzling his way back to Rafael's knee, then repeats the whole process on his other thigh. He slides down the bed, lifting Rafael's calf so he can slide an open-mouthed kiss down to his ankle and take a teasing bite just above the bone. 

Rafael shivers at the attention, lifting his other leg as Sonny turns his head. He meets Sonny's smile with his own, then closes his eyes so he can appreciate the exact glide of Sonny's mouth on his calf. 

"Love you," Sonny murmurs as he lowers Rafael's leg. He leans over Rafael and kisses the front of his hip where it meets his pelvis. Sonny sucks lightly, and Rafael squirms. It's always a sensitive spot, but moreso right now because Sonny had devoted a solid ten minutes to alternating sides when he'd been teasing Rafael earlier, sucking and biting lightly. He hadn't left a mark, but the spots are tender. 

Sonny bites lightly on the other side, and Rafael can't believe it when it feels his dick twitch. Sonny doesn't seem to notice, concentrating as he is on running his fingers down Rafael's treasure trail as he shifts and traces his nose along the line of Rafael's lowest rib.

"Love how broad you are," Sonny says, splaying a hand across the left side of Rafael's chest. "You're so solid." He brings up his other hand to mirror the first, then kisses down the center of Rafael's torso to his navel before starting back up. "So warm all the time."

Rafael doesn't have the breath to respond. He's focused in on every place Sonny is touching him, feeling all ten fingertips against his chest, and Sonny's mouth working up and down his stomach. He can feel the hair on Sonny's legs rasping against his own, and Sonny's stomach where it rests carefully against his groin.

His dick twitches again, and Rafael expects Sonny to lift his head and give him a cheeky grin, maybe brag a little about how he's getting Rafael excited again. But Sonny doesn't. He presses down with his torso so Rafael's dick is briefly trapped between them, and then he lets up and slides his hands until he can play with both of Rafael's nipples at once.

"Sonny," Rafael murmurs as Sonny rubs his nipples and kisses his breastbone. Rafael lifts his hands and slides them both into Sonny's hair, not in an attempt to direct him, but just to keep him close. When Sonny lifts his head and takes in a slow, deep breath, Rafael tugs lightly, and Sonny smiles into their kiss.

Sonny takes his hands off Rafael's chest and positions himself with his forearms on either side of Rafael's head so he can deepen the kiss. He pulls himself up Rafael's body so their chests are touching, and one of his thighs presses against Rafael's dick. 

Rafael suddenly realizes he's half-hard, and he gasps when Sonny flexes his thigh and rubs against him. The hairs on his thigh make for delicious friction, and Rafael rolls his hips to get more of the feeling. 

Sonny keeps kissing him. They're slow, deep kisses, unhurried and decadent. Rafael keeps his hands in Sonny's hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Sonny continues to work his thigh against Rafael's dick, building a slow rhythm that makes Rafael feel like he could spend the whole night like this. Just kissing and touching and being wrapped up in each other. 

"Rafael," Sonny breathes as he breaks a kiss and starts another. "God, I love you." 

Rafael means to respond in kind, but Sonny lifts his hips and shifts, and suddenly, Sonny's dick is against his own, hard and leaking precum, and Rafael gasps deeply instead, surprised to find he's just as hard. "Oh," he stutters as Sonny pulls away from the new kiss. He looks at Sonny's face. Sonny's smiling, dimples on full display. Rafael slides his hands from Sonny's hair to cup his jaw on both sides, and he brushes his thumbs over Sonny's dimples as Sonny reaches down and takes them both in his hand. 

"Beautiful," Sonny whispers, not breaking his gaze.

"Sonny," Rafael says. He moans quietly as Sonny starts to jerk them off. The slide of Sonny's dick against his own never fails to send a shock of lust through him, and his dick is more sensitive than usual since he's already come once tonight. "Sonny."

"I'm right here," Sonny promises. He dips his head and kisses Rafael as slow and decadent as before.

Rafael shivers into the kiss. He slides his hands down Sonny's neck and shoulders, feeling the muscles move as Sonny works them both, precum dripping on Rafael's belly every few strokes. 

"I can't--" Sonny says, then breaks off to groan. He lets go of Rafael's dick and keeps jerking his own, coming on Rafael's stomach. The actual amount of come is small, barely more than a few drops, but Sonny's heaving chest as he finishes tells Rafael the orgasm itself is as strong as ever. 

Rafael takes himself in hand and starts to jerk off as Sonny nuzzles against his collarbone and pants an apology. 

"Keep kissing me," Rafael says rather than tell Sonny he's not selfish for coming first. Sonny does as requested, his kisses off-center and sloppy. Rafael loves him like this, so fucked out that he can't quite focus. It makes him feel powerful to know he does this to Sonny. That Sonny trusts him enough to be this vulnerable with him.

Sonny's kisses get a little neater, though they stay off-center, and he curls his hand over Rafael's on Rafael's dick. Rafael snaps his hips up without meaning to, the added touch hitting him like a live wire. 

"Yes," Sonny says against Rafael's mouth. He chants it quietly, helping Rafael jerk off for a few strokes before dropping his hand lower and cradling Rafael's balls. 

For a few minutes, the only sounds are the wet slide of their kisses, the flesh-on-flesh noise of Rafael jerking off, and Rafael's heightening moans as Sonny rolls and massages his balls just how he likes. His orgasm builds slowly and steadily until he's panting hard into Sonny's mouth and keening in the back of his throat. 

"Come for me," Sonny says into Rafael's ear, tightening his grip ever so carefully on Rafael's balls. "You can do it. You can come for me." 

Rafael squeezes his eyes shut, bucking hard into his own hand again and again for a minute or more until he does come, his dick twitching but nothing coming out. The orgasm feels the same though, that bright, hard rush of love and satisfaction running through him as Sonny whispers endearments and strokes his chest.

It takes longer than usual to recover, and Rafael is unsurprised to eventually turn his head and see Sonny smiling sweetly at him. "No I told you so?" he asks.

Sonny hums happily, the way he does when he's too tired to laugh. "Maybe in the morning if I can feel my legs."

Rafael scrapes together enough energy to chuckle and sit up and untangle the comforter, pulling it over them both as Sonny fumbles for his phone and uses an app to turn out the lights. 

"Goodnight," Sonny says as he tucks himself in close to Rafael, curling an arm around his waist and pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

"Goodnight," Rafael replies, lacing their fingers together on his stomach as he closes his eyes. He's going to sleep hard tonight. He can feel it in the way his whole body feels weightless. It annoys him sometimes how physical activity can wear him out like this now in a way it didn't when he was forty or even forty-five, but tonight he doesn't mind. He's fifty. He's loved. Tomorrow morning, Sonny will tease him with a singsong 'I told you so!' while making them breakfast, and Rafael will tease him back about coming first. Fifty's pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun. I do so like investigating moments like this.


End file.
